herofandomcom-20200223-history
Biker (Hotline Miami)
Biker is a major character that appears in the indie top-down shooter video game series Hotline Miami. He serves as the deuteragonist of Hotline Miami, where he appears as both a boss during Jacket's storyline and a playable character after completing Jacket's storyline. He later makes a cameo appearance in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. Much like Jacket, he is a masked spree killer who spends several nights raiding operations owned by the Russian Mafia after receiving cryptic instructions on his answering machine from 50 Blessings ordering him to do so. Unlike many other 50 Blessings operatives, Biker does not wear an animal mask and instead uses his own motorcycle helmet during jobs. Initially taking on the jobs "for fun:, he eventually gets distraught of the killings and goes against 50 Blessings in an effort to leave their operations. Biography Backstory During the late '80s, many Russian immigrants have flowed into the United States after losing a war against the Soviet Union which culminated in San Francisco being destroyed by a nuclear bomb. Because of this, the Russian Mafia had emerged within the criminal underworld of Miami, and significantly grew in power, cornering the drug trade and forming political connections with Russo-American Coalition officials. Anti-Russian sentiments grew within America, escalating to the creation of the ultranationalist organization known as 50 Blessings, which began sending out phone calls ordering people to singlehandedly take down criminal operations linked to the Russian Mafia. Due to signing up for the organization, Biker is one of the many individuals in Miami to become a killer working for 50 Blessings, but chose to use his own motorcycle helmet as a mask rather than the animal masks given out to operatives. However, Biker had joined the killing sprees not for political reasons, but merely out of boredom. He has presumably taken on a few jobs prior to the events shown in his storyline. 1989 May 13th On May 13, Biker receives a message on his answering machine ordering him to attack Hotel Blue, due to a meeting between Russian mobsters and three RAC representatives taking place there. However, Biker, now fed up with the killings, rejects the job and rides over to a local bar and violently interrogates its bartender: a scarred man wearing a pig mask, an accomplice to 50 Blessings and the one who introduced Biker to the organization. Biker angrily demands the bartender to tell him how to end his affiliation with 50 Blessings and their phone calls, throwing the man to the floor and causing his mask to fall off. The bartender gives in and informs Biker that a technician at a Chinese restaurant known as "The Blue Dragon" as more answers to offer to Biker than he does. With the information, Biker storms out of the bar and rides off. Upon arriving at the restaurant on Northeast 56th Street, he finds the place guarded by a group of armed Russian mobsters. Biker fights his way through the restaurant, killing all of the mobsters and confronts the technician hiding there. He demands for the technician to tell him who is responsible for the phone calls and threatens to rip him apart if he doesn't fess up. Begging not to be harmed, the technician, despite not knowing who is screening the calls, tells Biker that PhoneHom is being used by 50 Blessings to cover up the calls, admitting that he helped them set up their phone-lines at PhoneHom. Fearful of 50 Blessings' political motives after setting up the phone-lines, he tells Biker that he spent all of his money to afford going into hiding at the restaurant. With Biker now given a lead, he leaves the technician unharmed and flees the scene. May 16th On May 16, Biker receives a call in his highly decorative apartment: "Mark" from Miami's delivery service asks Biker to drop off a "parcel" at Southwest 107th Place and tells him that they will not tolerate any more delays, referring to Biker previously abandoning the political hit on Hotel Blue. Biker decides to comply with this next job and rides to Southwest 107th Place. He arrives at an arcade owned by the Russian Mafia and successfully kills all of the mobsters inside, completing the job and fleeing the scene. May 23rd After having a party leaving a friend passed out on his couch and a girl naked in his bathroom, Biker receives another message on his answering machine on May 23: "Jane" wants to go on a date with Biker and asks him to wear something fancy and pick her up at Northeast 158th Street. However, Biker rejects the job and immediately rides to PhoneHom's headquarters. Upon arrival, Biker starts a violent massacre, killing every single employee in the building. Elsewhere, 50 Blessings anticipates the attack and hastily calls Jacket during one of his jobs and orders him to deal with Biker at the building. The PhoneHom manager begs Biker not to kill him and threatens to call security. Biker ignores his pleas, kills the manager and starts hacking into his office computer. Biker successfully traces the source of the calls to North 87th place. However, once he traces the calls, Jacket enters the office and confronts Biker. He threatens to kill Jacket if he doesn't leave. Jacket ignores him, provoking Biker to engage in a fight with him as he arms himself with a golf club. Narrative-wise, the events of the fight are ambiguous due to both character's perspectives seeing different outcomes and both characters appearing alive in the sequel. However, from Biker's perspective in the first game, he wins the fight by slashing Jacket across his abdomen with his cleaver and kicking him over. Biker tells Jacket he had his chance to run before killing him by stomping on his head and flees the scene. May 24th The next day, Biker receives a threatening phone call from 50 Blessings: "Ben" from Miami funeral parlor has Biker's "tombstone" ready to be delivered to him before the weekend. However, Biker is not discouraged by the death threat at all and heads out to North 87th place. Biker enters the building and sees a blonde janitor quickly run off after being seen. Biker follows the janitor into a room with a manhole leading into the sewers. There, he finds the Janitors, Jonatan and Dennis, in their hideout. The hideout has multiple phones set up with several tapes and recording equipment, boxes full of animal masks and boxes full of pink 50 Blessings newsletters, confirming that the same janitors who oversaw Jacket's hit on Hotel Blue are the ones responsible for screening the calls in Miami. Biker's encounter with the Janitors can play out one of two ways if the player has or has not collected all of the secret puzzle pieces throughout the game: *'Standard Ending:' Without the puzzle completed, the Janitors will simply taunt Biker, claiming that they sent out the phone calls independently for their own amusement and arrogantly claim that they haven't killed anyone while criticizing Biker for doing so. The Janitors finish off the conversation with Biker by smack-talking him. *'Secret Ending:' If the player has collected all of the puzzle pieces throughout the game, spelling out "I WAS BORN IN THE USA", a computer just outside the manhole can be accessed by Biker. Due to the computer being password protected, Biker manages to guess the password and finds out that the Janitors are ultranationalists aiming to topple the Russo-American Coalition through coercion and guerrilla tactics, with the Russian Mafia being among their prime targets due to being linked to the coalition. Biker confronts the Janitors and questions them after revealing he guessed the password to their computer, much to both Jonatan and Dennis' surprise. The Janitors claim to be patriots aiming to bring America back to its former glory by ridding it of Russian power, merely calling their threats a "matter of principle" and tell Biker that they are only just the beginning, since they are setting up call networks all over the country. Biker calls them out for their threats, only for the Janitors to tell him to "wake up", claiming that they are at war with Russia and that they will change American within the span of five years with the help of powerful people on their side. Biker angrily ends the conversation by telling them that he has no interest in politics and that they simply wasted his time. After each ending, the player can choose to either spare the Janitors or kill them. If the latter choice is chosen, Biker will gut Dennis open, causing Dennis' intestines to spill out while he dies on the floor. Biker will then hack his cleaver deep into Jonatan's neck, killing him as it remains stuck in his neck. Regardless of killing the Janitors, they both appears to return alive and well in the sequel, a year after the events in which the first game takes place. Biker then heads back to his bike, flees Miami and rides off into the desert to escape from 50 Blessings coming after him. 1991 November 5th Despite the inconsistent narratives between Jacket and Biker, both characters appear to be alive during 1991, possibly meaning that neither of them won their fight. However, Jacket seems to have left a permanent scar on Biker's face after hitting him in the face with his golf club. On November 5, Biker seemingly returns to Miami as a disheveled alcoholic. He is shown outside the courthouse where Jacket's trial takes place, staring at the building in silence next to the protesting crowd. November 11th On November 11, Evan Wright, a freelance writer investigating the masked killings, receives a message on his answering machine from Biker. He wishes to provide Evan his story about the killings in exchange for, as Evan had promised in an ad, two hundred dollars. Biker tells him he'll be waiting for him all day at Hank's bar. Depending on player's choice, if Evan leaves his house without checking the answering machine, the outro for "Subway" will play out normally and lead to Evan visiting Richter's mother, Rosa. If the player checks the answering machine and completes "Subway", Evan will arrive at Hank's bar and greets Biker, who is visibly drunk. While beginning his story, Biker tells him that he has lost track of time, feeling as though the two years that passed were longer than he remembered and feels much older. He tells Evan that he killed many Russians back then. Evan asks if he is referring to the war against the Russians in Hawaii, but Biker sharply corrects him that he killed some Russians in Miami. Continuing on, he tells him that he signed up for 50 Blessings, simply disregarding it as "some patriotic bullshit" and started receiving strange phone calls, aware that many others were also receiving them. Biker drowsily recalls that he got fed up with the calls and tried to discover who was behind them, stumbling upon something big, which prompted him to go into hiding in the desert. He then tells Biker that he apparently encountered a man in the desert, who frightened him to the point in which he ultimately lost the will to fight. The man he met in the desert is highly implied to be Richard, who likely warned Biker of the future. Evan asks Biker if he has any idea of who the callers might have been, but Biker, despite directly confronting the Janitors, doesn't appear to remember. Biker then demands the two hundred dollars, claiming that he needs another drink. Evan, who had found it difficult to understand most of Biker's drunken ramblings, tells him that Biker has had plenty to drink, and refuses to pay him due to the information Biker gave to him not being substantial enough. Biker, disappointed by Evan, feels insulted and angrily tells him to leave. Evan leaves Hank's bar without any valuable information, despite meeting the man who had potentially uncovered the whole truth behind the phone calls. Biker is not seen again, and it is unknown whether or not he had survived the nuclear war that had ensued at the end of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. Appearance Biker is a young man who appears to be in his mid-late twenties. He has blue eyes and long, teal hair with a long fringe which hangs over his right-hand eye. He frequently wears a turquoise motorcycle helmet while he is on his bike and during each job he takes on. In addition to his helmet, Biker wears a green bandana, a pink, hooded biker vest with a white skull imprinted on the back of the vest, a white shirt underneath, a pair of teal fingerless gloves and a pair of jeans. Biker always arms himself with a meat cleaver and some throwing knives whenever he is out to kill people. During 1991, Biker has since become disheveled in appearance: his hair has grown much longer and unkempt, having since grown a messy beard. In addition, his skin has also become significantly pale. Due to suffering from a drinking problem, his eyes have become severely bloodshot and baggy, while his lips have become dry. Most notably however, Biker now has a large, grotesque scar on his face, which he had likely received after his fight with Jacket on May 23, 1989. Personality A stark contrast to Jacket, who is always silent, Biker is shown to be a brash and aggressive individual who went to great lengths to escape from 50 Blessings' grasp after becoming "bored" of his killing sprees. Unlike other masked killers, Biker only willingly signed up for 50 Blessings out of boredom and got distraught by being controlled by calls, merely brushing it off as "patriotic bullshit" while alcoholic. Despite being a vicious and brutal mass murderer, Biker immediately abhors the Janitors upon finding out their plans, considering their scheme to be crazy, berates them for threatening people to do their work for them and calls them "nationalist scumbags" who wasted his time. After fleeing to the desert, Biker has an encounter with someone (implied to be Richard) whose presence changes him, causing him to lose the will to fight. Upon returning to Miami in 1991, he becomes an alcoholic desperate for booze-money and only vaguely recalls his past work with 50 Blessings, with Evan, his interviewer, only perceiving his story as the ramblings of a drunkard. Biker still maintained his attitude however, becoming hostile towards Evan upon not being paid for giving him information and sharply talks back at him each time he interrupts him. Trivia *Due to Jacket's crossover in PAYDAY 2, Biker's helmet and cleaver make appearances in the game as an unlockable mask and weapon respectively. Villains Wiki * Biker Category:Rogues Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Nameless Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Extravagant Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rivals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Addicts Category:Successful Category:Grey Zone Category:Traitor Category:False Antagonist Category:Loyal Category:Lethal